


I am Jack's Broken Heart

by SuperWoman0124



Category: Fight Club (1999)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tyler, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Rimming, Top Tyler, bottom narrator, prep stuff, top narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWoman0124/pseuds/SuperWoman0124
Summary: Tyler Durden is a sexy, kinda crazy son of a bitch, but I love him anyway.Holy shit he's totally bat shit crazy.Oh shit, he's me.





	I am Jack's Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Prior to writing this story, I've never read/written anything in the Fight Club fandom. I have no idea how many fics there are for this or anything. All I know is I kept getting this flash of Brad Pitt and Edward Norton kissing and it did wild things to my naughty bits. Fight Club is one of my top 5 favorite films so I figured why not. First Person's POV cause I'm pretty sure Edward's name isn't "Narrator." 
> 
> This was pretty much just me trying out a new fandom, and honestly I can't say I'm too entirely impressed with what I came up with. But I worked hard on it, so I thought I'd get some feedback from you guys.
> 
> This is a part of my “Challenge Yourself” series that me and bae, a_vause1980 have been hatching and scratching at since February of 2018. Come check us out for all your fanfiction needs. This one needed to not have a happy ending.

People always ask me if I know Tyler Durden. 

People also don't seem to realize that I live with the guy and that he moans louder than a Moose in heat. 

Yeah, you could say I know him. 

He was also the reason I couldn't sleep.

The first time we got drunk together, he took me out back and I punched him in the ear. He returned the favor by pulling me in for a deep and adrenaline filled kiss. He backed me up into a dumpster before I had time to think about how wrong it was or how right it felt as he slid his calloused fingers down the crack of my ass and onto my cheeks, pulling me closer to him. He kissed me dirty and hard as he slipped a dry finger inside me, one knuckle at a time before turning me over and pinning my face to the disgusting dumpster. 

Tyler dropped to his knees and I suddenly worried about the broken glass scattered around, but I worried less when he yanked my pants down and started spreading me open. 

The air had a chill as he shoved his tongue in my hole, a shockwave of bliss forcing my eyes closed and a moan to rip through my chest. It was short lived and messy as he wiped his face with the back of his hand, pulling his zipper down and pulling himself out. 

He shoved it into me roughly as I braced myself against the dumpster and my fingers found something sticky and tough but the pain was enough for me to ignore it. I almost asked him to stop, that I couldn't take the pain. But to be honest, I had never been more awake in months. The dull throb began to succeed as he halted himself inside me, allowing my body to grow accustomed to his cock in my virgin ass. When I didn't feel like I was going to implode, I tapped my fingers against his on my hips. 

He pulled out roughly, slamming back in just as quickly. He nailed my prostate on every thrust in and I've never felt as good as I did then, pinned down to a dumpster and roughly fucked in an alley behind a bar. Not between Bob's bitch tits and not inside any woman I'd ever been with previously.

He came inside me hard and dropped back down to his knees on the shattered glass, yanking me around to face him. He sucked the come from my cock, swallowed it down without a wince and stood to leave me shuttering, my eyes half closed and leaning against the garbage. He took the last sip of his beer and pitched the bottle, hearing the clash on the road behind us. I was impressed with the distance and Tyler smirked at me, thumbing the saliva from the edge of his bottom lip. 

I am Jack's earth-shattering orgasm. 

\-------

Going back to the abandoned shithole we both now called home, I dug six pieces of glass out of Tyler's knees as he swigged back a fifth of jack. I watched his adam's apple tug with each swift pull. He didn't even wince. Not even once. Tyler Durden is a batshit crazy lunatic, but he's also my only friend. And I think I kind of love it.

\----

He took me to his job at the movie theatre where he busted open my bottom lip with his teeth. The kiss tasted like copper and salt, but I sunk to my knees to suck him off as he switched reels anyway. His come tasted like saltwater, but it may have just been the blood filling my mouth and running down my throat. 

When we came home that night, I had to carry him to bed. He was so drunk that he began singing loudly on the way home, but there were no neighbors for miles to complain so I let him, as hard as I fought to quiet him with my tongue. 

I dropped him on his spoiled mattress face down, and as I left to turn the light off, he pulled his jeans down right at the cusp of his ass and wiggled his hips, eyeing me seductively. 

Well, as seductive as Tyler could be with his face half-pressed against the balled up blanket and half a smile. 

I weighed my options before going for the ladder, ripping his jeans to his ankles and kissing my way down his back with parched lips. He bucked back against my cock as encouragement and I got the hint, pulling my pants down as frantically as possible. 

I slipped inside him after spitting on my own cock, the messy saliva line still attached as I pushed in and Tyler grunted a happy response. 

I fucked his tight ass all night and made him come twice before he flipped me over to fuck me, and I've never felt more involved with a person than I did with Tyler that night. It was jack-off fuel for the next couple of nights as I remember how it felt to shove my cock into his tight ass and hear his aborted moans, but my orgasms don't feel half as good as they do with Tyler. 

I am Jack's impending doom. 

\-----

"You are not your job. You are not how much money you have in the bank." 

As I listened on, I got the impression that maybe Tyler was drunk on the power provided to him and that maybe someone should shut him up. 

As revolutionary as Tyler's speech had been, I was torn between motivation and captivity and getting the fuck out of there as fast as humanly possible.  

After he burned my hand and spoke into my soul about gods and hitting rock bottom, I knew that Tyler was certainly enthusiastic about making the points he believed in, but this shit was starting to make sense. I didn't know who was more insane. Tyler, or me? 

\---- 

Project Mayhem had started, whatever the hell that was. Tyler and I hadn't fucked in weeks and I felt the thin tissue beneath my skin start to itch. We climbed into a car in the pouring rain and let go of the wheel. I began to scream for my survival, fighting Tyler about things I wasn't even sure about. 

"Forget what you think you know about life, friendship and especially about you and me!" 

Tyler glared at me through her peripheral vision as he started to make sense. 

"What? What are you talkin' about?"

The car crashed and Tyler was right. Whatever the fuck we were doing didn't matter anymore.  

I'd never felt more alive. 

\------ 

 

And Tyler was gone. 

I couldn't bear to be in our house on Paper Street, feeling suffocated by the Space Monkeys that were in every nook, cranny and plastered like wallpaper in every corner. I looked around and didn't recognize the walls as my own, littered with maps and scraps of paper that I barely scanned as I walked by. 

Everything reminded me of Tyler.

I drank my way through a fifth of Vodka and watched my friend's body be buried in my backyard. 

Fuck Project Mayhem. 

Fuck Tyler Durden.

I am Jack's broken heart.

None of it made sense.

\-----

Until it did.

I woke up with the barrel of a .45 in my mouth and it rolled between my teeth as Tyler calmly lectured his gospel. He pushed me into the window and I watched Marla struggle and scream against the Space Monkeys, entering the building.

"Two and a half minutes."

\------

The buildings came down one by one as Marla and I watched through the windows. I realized that Tyler had always been there, scratching at my sub-conscience and was bound to make an appearance eventually. 

Tyler was right. I did want to thank him for opening my eyes, but I learned my lesson. Guerilla Warfare was taking things too far. Everything would be alright when everything went to shit.

I am Jack's Wavering Gratitude.


End file.
